Mantan Terbaik?
by U Know Who 9095
Summary: "Apa kabar kamu, kekasih masa laluku? baru kusadari tak ada sehebat kamu, apa kabar kamu, kau mantan terbaik aku." Hanya kisah singkat Yunho dan Jaejoong yang bertemu di tempat reuni. DLDR / YAOI / YunJae / GAJE.


Title : Mantan Terbaik?

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : YunJae and other.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Gaje, etc.

Pair : YunJae.

Lenght : One Shoot.

**Warning : Boy x Boy. DLDR, No Bash, No Wars. **

_Check out..._

_"Apa kabar kamu, kekasih masa laluku? baru kusadari tak ada sehebat kamu, apa kabar kamu, kau mantan terbaik aku."_

.

.

.

Undangan reuni yang seminggu lalu diterima oleh Yunho, kini seolah-olah memanggilnya untuk berhadir ke sana. Benar, reuni SMA yang 5 tahun lalu mencatatnya sebagai alumni sekolah itu. Tadinya ia memantapkan hati untuk tidak akan berhadir. Kesibukannya sebagai seorang composer lagu terbaik sedikit menyita waktu.

Sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyita waktu, hanya saja Yunho beralasan seperti itu ketika panitia penyelenggara reuni mengkonfirmasi akan kedatangannya kelak. Namun, sekarang ia serasa galau, antara ingin datang ke reuni nanti malam atau tidak. Masih ada beberapa jam lagi untuknya memutuskan.

Sebenarnya, ia benar-benar tidak ingin ke sana beberapa puluh menit lalu. Ketika tidak sengaja ia membongkar buku-buku tua yang ada di atas rak berdebunya. Disalah satu buku yang dulu biasa ia corat coret untuk menuliskan lirik lagu iseng semasa SMA membuatnya teringat kembali pada seseorang.

Seseorang yang pernah mengisi hatinya lebih dari 2 tahun saat duduk dibangku SMA. Ia tersenyum ketika membaca sederetan lirik lagu yang diciptakan untuk kekasihnya dulu. Benar-benar sangat amatir dan khas bocah ingusan. Itu sesuatu yang wajar menurut Yunho. Ia menghargai karyanya yang benar-benar tidak bernilai itu. Semua sesuatu butuh proses, dan itu adalah proses untuknya hingga bisa berada dalam puncak sederetan composer terbaik.

Bermula dari buku 'masa lalu' yang ia temukan tadi, dari situlah kegalauan Yunho bermuara. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada sosok yang begitu amat sangat ia cintai. Sampai detik ini pun jantungnya serasa berdebar kencang saat membayangkan wajah yang masih sangat terpahat jelas dalam ingatan.

Perasaannya membuncah hebat, berkobar-kobar ketika bait demi bait yang pernah ia ciptakan untuk sang kekasih dulu. Namun ketika sebuah lirik lagu tak ada notasi yang ia temukan di buku itu. Yunho terdiam selama beberapa menit.

Hingga, pikiran ingin berhadir dalam acara reuni itu pun muncul seketika. Entah, Yunho serasa sangat ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya dulu. Selama ini ia cukup disibukan dengan membuat lagu, kebanyakan lagu yang ia buat memang bertema akan cinta. Namun, tak sekalipun Yunho menjalin hubungan cinta serius dengan para gadis yang ia kencani.

Hanya sekedar hubungan tanpa status dan kedekatan yang tidak berarti apa-apa. Bukannya Yunho tidak ingin berkomitmen dalam hubungan yang lebih. Tapi dari sekian banyak yang dekat dengannya tidak ada yang bisa merebut hatinya, namun cukup berguna untuknya menulis sebuah lagu dari pengalaman-pengalaman itu.

Yunho kembali melirik undangan itu. Ia beranjak dari kursi empuk yang ia duduk dan mengambil surat undangan yang ada di atas meja. Dipandanginya kertas berwarna merah yang tertera namanya dengan jelas.

"Datang, atau tidak?" Gumam Yunho, seolah menimbang-nimbang keputusan untuk berhadir ke sana.

Ia memejamkan matanya, sosok bayangan yang selama ini tenggelam dalam kehidupan yang sebelumnya, memangil-manggilnya untuk hadir. Yunho menggeleng, "Apa dia akan datang?"

Sedetik kemudian ia mendesah pelan. Kemungkinan bertemu dengan kekasih masa lalunya hanya 50 persen. Bisa saja orang yang ingin ia temui lagi itu setelah menemukan buku usang tadi, tidak datang. Yang ada ia hanya bertemu teman-temannya yang cukup malas untuk ia temui selain Yoochun.

Yunho mengembuskan napas, mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman semasa SMA walau yang ia harapkan bertemu tidak akan berhadir.

.

.

.

Langkah kakinya sudah dijejakkan ke dalam _ballroom _hotel tempat diadakannya reuni. Yunho mengedarkan mata musangnya ke sekeliling ruangan. Sangat ramai. Ia tidak yakin bisa menemukan sosok yang kini sangat ia rindui di keramaian seperti ini.

Rindu. Ya, rindu, ia merindukan sosok yang pernah mengisi relung hati terdalamnya. Ia meresapi itu, tadinya ia pikir rasa itu musnah, namun semakin ia membayangkan bertemu kembali dengan sosok yang menurutnya sangat indah itu. Dada Yunho membuncah, diikuti dengan perasaan meluap-luap yang ingin minta tuntaskan.

Ia pikir tadi ia sudah datang terlalu cepat. Ia sengaja datang 10 menit lebih awal dari waktu acara di tentukan. Namun, ia salah. Banyak yang lebih dulu datang. Dengan perasaan yang luar biasa gundah, Yunho beranjak menuju sebuah meja yang tersusun minuman. Ia mengambil gelas sirup, kemudian membawanya ke pojokan ruangan yang cukup sepi.

Dari tempatnya sekarang, ia bisa mengamati pergerakkan para tamu undangan reuni sekolahnya. Ia sesekali menunduk jika ada beberapa orang yang nyaris mengenalinya. Jujur, Yunho enggan berbasa-basi dengan teman-temannya yang dulu. Ia memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk itu.

Mata musang Yunho terus mengedar menyapu seluruh ruangan _ballroom_, lagi. Ketika ia melihat seseorang yang ia sangat kenal beberapa meter darinya, matanya membelalak. Yunho langsung meletakkan gelasnya sembarang dan menuju ke arah sana.

Ia berdeham sedikit, berusaha memberitahu kehadirannya. Tapi sepertinya pria yang ada di depannya tidak menyadari. Pria itu terlalu asik berbicara dengan seseorang di depannya.

"Kim Junsu," panggil Yunho yang berbentuk sapaan.

Pria yang ia panggil berbalik dan menatapnya tajam. Mungkin mengingat-ngingat siapa dirinya. Beberapa detik kemudian, mulut Junsu menganga lebar dan memekik cukup keras, "Jung Yunho!"

Yunho mengangguk antusias, ia tidak peduli dengan sebagian orang yang menatap padanya karena pekikan Junsu. Ia tidak peduli lagi, entahlah ia bagai menemukan sesuatu yang berharga dan serasa diidam-idamkannya saat bertemu dengan Junsu.

"Ya, aku Jung Yunho, kupikir kau tidak mengenalku," ujar Yunho sembari memamerkan senyum tipis yang memukau pada Junsu.

"Oh siapa yang akan melupakanmu, tentu saja tidak. Apa lagi sekarang kau sudah menjadi composer terkenal," cerocos Junsu dan tersenyum sumringah.

Yunho merasa malu bahwa teman sekelasnya ini mengetahui profesinya. Ia pikir orang-orang tidak akan memperhatikan composer dari sebuah lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi. Dalam beberapa kasus memang hanya yang menyanyikan lagunya saja yang terkenal, tidak dengannya yang menciptakan lagu tersebut.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar Junsu, berharap seseorang yang ia cari ada di sini. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana sang kekasihnya dulu sekarang. Apa tetap sama atau berubah. Tapi bukan karena itu juga, melainkan lebih pada perasaan yang tiba-tiba membuncah ini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Yunho?" Tanya Junsu karena Yunho hanya diam.

"Aku baik," jawab Yunho spontan. Ia meringis pelan, karena memang tidak bisa menikmati acara reuni ini dengan benar. Fokusnya hanya pada seseorang yang ia cari itu.

Beberapa teman sekelasnya berdatangan padanya dan Junsu. Mungkin karena pekikan Junsu tadi, dan pria yang di belakang Junsu, yang waktu pertama kali lawan bicara Junsu, menganga lebar sembari menunjuk wajahnya.

"K-kau Jung Yunho, mantan kekasih Jaejoongie, kan?"

Mata musang Yunho terbeliak, ia tidak mengenal pria yang kini di samping Junsu. Namun, yang dikatakan pria itu benar, ia mantan kekasih Jaejoong, satu-satunya alasan yang membawanya terdampar berhadir diacara ini.

"Ya, kau benar," sahut Yunho dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ya ampun, Yunho! Ini aku Heechul, Kim Heechul, kita memang tidak sekelas tapi aku teman Jaejoong," ujar Heechul dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Yunho.

Yunho mencoba mengingat-ngingat sosok pria di depannya. Ah benar, pria itu adalah teman Jaejoong tapi ia tidak mengetahui namanya, mungkin lupa. Yunho ingin berucap namun beberapa temannya yang baru datang mendahuluinya.

"Kau Jung Yunho?"

"Benarkah kau Yunho?"

"Aku tidak menyangka ini kau, Yunho."

"Aku dengar kau menjadi seorang composer sekarang, benarkah?"

Sederetan pertanyaan itu membuat Yunho risih. Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum kaku menanggapi pertanyaan dari teman-temannya. Ia melirik Junsu, berharap pria itu paham maksudnya.

"Oh hai, kalian. Apa kabar? Aku harap baik-baik saja, maaf aku sedikit ada urusan dengan Junsu dan Heechul," ujar Yunho dan beranjak dari tempatnya, ia melirik Junsu agar pria itu mengikutinya.

Yunho tidak peduli bisikan-bisikan sumbang di belakangnya setelah ia berbalik tadi. Ia memang bukan pria yang suka ambil pusing dengan komentar negatif yang tidak membangun.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika berada di sudut ruangan yang sepi. Bagi Yunho ia tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi. Mungkin bertanya langsung akan membuat rasa berdebar dan gugupnya teratasi.

"Yaak Yunho, kau ini benar-benar, harusnya kau..."

"Di mana Kim Jaejoong?" Tanya Yunho langsung dan memotong kalimat Junsu yang ingin mencerocos.

Kontan kening Junsu dan Heechul menaut. Keduanya berpandangan sebelum Heechul menjawab dengan mantap.

"Jaejoong tidak datang ke sini. Dia bilang sibuk."

Mendengar itu membuat Yunho menelan pil kecewa yang amat pahit. Semangatnya yang tadi seolah lenyap. Ia menatap nanar kedua pria yang menatapnya tidak mengerti. Ia begitu berharap bahwa bisa bertemu Jaejoong di sini dan menuntaskan kesalah pahaman yang dulu belum sempat mereka selesaikan.

Benar kesalah pahaman yang membuatnya kehilangan pria itu, dulu.

Yunho tidak tahu harus apa lagi, ia merogoh saku jas hitamnya. Ia selalu membawa sebuah kertas memo dan bollpoin ke mana-mana, karena inspirasi datang tidak terduga. Yunho menuliskan sesuatu di sana, membacanya sekilas sebelum melipatnya dan menyerahkan pada Junsu.

"Tolong berikan pada Jaejoong," ujar Yunho dan memberikan secarik kertas itu pada Junsu.

Wajah Junsu sedikit melongo, pria itu mengambilnya dan menatap Yunho bingung.

"Terima kasih, aku permisi dulu," timpal Yunho dan tersenyum kaku sebelum berbalik menyisih para tamu reuni sekolahnya untuk ke luar dari ballroom dengan wajah yang ditekuk sempurna.

.

.

.

"Apa aku terlambat?"

Junsu dan Heechul langsung berbalik pada pria yang mengagetkan mereka. Mata Junsu membelalak hebat, baru saja ia dibuat bingung dengan sikap Yunho yang memang aneh sejak dulu. Kini ia terkejut melihat kedatangan sahabat kentalnya.

"Jaejoongie?" Heechul bergumam seolah tidak percaya yang dilihat adalah Jaejoong.

"Ya Heechul?" Tanya Jaejoong santai dan tersenyum manis.

"Kau bilang tidak bisa datang dan..."

"Aku menyempatkan untuk datang ke sini, aku berubah pikiran karena suatu hal," potong cepat Jaejoong sesekali melirik sekitar mereka.

Junsu menggeleng pelan, pria itu menatap kertas yang masih ada dalam genggamannya. Kemudian menyodorkannya pada Jaejoong.

"Seseorang memberikannya padaku, beberapa menit lalu, ini untukmu," ujar Junsu sembari tersenyum hangat. Junsu cukup tahu bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong selama ini pada sosok pria yang baru saja menghilang dari pandangannya.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, ia mengambil secarik kertas itu, membukanya dan seketika matanya terbelalak melihat deretan kata dan sebuah nomor ponsel yang ada di sana.

Mulut Jaejoong membuka sedikit, kemudian menatap Junsu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Dia baru saja ke luar, kejarlah mungkin bisa ketemu," Junsu tersenyum lembut dan menatap manik besar Jaejoong yang masih syok.

Jaejoong mengangguk, ia berlari kecil menyibak beberapa orang yang menghalangi jalannya untuk ke luar. Sesampainya di depan hotel yang menjadi tempat reuni ini, Jaejoong mengedarkan matanya.

Napasnya memburu dengan degupan yang menjadi-jadi. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, menyapu seluruh apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Tidak ada, tidak ada Yunho diantara orang berlalu lalang di depan sini. Perasaannya mencelos. Ia ingin sekali bertemu pria itu. Ia ingin melihat wajah yang selama ini berhadir dalam mimpi malamnya. Ia ingin...

"Kim Jaejoong."

Mata Jaejoong melebar, ia ingat sekali suara siapa yang memanggil namanya. Secara perlahan ia membalik badannya. Pandangan matanya langsung bertemu dengan mata musang pria itu. Degupan jantungnya mulai menjadi-jadi. Ia menormalkan napasnya, dan menatap tanpa kedip pria yang kini melangkah menuju ke arahnya. Mempersingkat jarak yang ada hingga menyisakan sejengkal.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyanya dan tersenyum lembut. Senyuman yang Jaejoong rindui dan membuat Jaejoong luluh untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Jung Yunho, kau Yunho?"

"Ya, aku Yunho. Mantan kekasihmu yang bersalah," jawab Yunho dan menunduk.

Ingat sekali, bagaimana waktu itu Jaejoong memutuskannya dan ia menerima tanpa protes. Waktu itu, memang benar Yunho lah bersalah, namun itu hanya kesalah pahaman kecil yang terlalu mereka besar-besarkan dulu. Yunho juga sadar bahwa sering sekali membuat Jaejoong sakit hati. Namun, Yunho tidak bermaksud seperti itu dulu.

Mungkin karena umur mereka yang masih muda dan kurangnya kedewasaan yang dimiliki. Sekarang, Yunho mengerti degupan jantungnya masihlah sama seperti dulu. Tidak pernah Yunho duga akan degupan yang masih sama seperti 5 tahun yang lalu.

Jaejoong menelusuri Yunho dari atas hingga bawah. Matanya berkaca-kaca, astaga ia rindu sekali dengan pria ini, sangat rindu. Ia ingin berucap membalas perkataan Yunho, namun pria itu membuatnya kaget tidak terkira.

"Aku memang memiliki banyak salah, dulu. Tapi, bisakah kita mengulang semua dari awal lagi, aku mohon."

Wajah Yunho menyiratkan keseriusan dan ketulusan yang dalam. Itu memang bukan ungkapan kata cinta. Namun yang seperti itu membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan perasaannya pada Yunho. Sedetik kemudian ia melemparkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Yunho dengan erat. Tidak perlu sebuah jawaban untuk menjawab pernyataan Yunho. Perlakuan lebih mengatakan segalanya.

Yunho membalas pelukannya dengan erat. Ia bisa merasakan degupan jantung pria itu. Selama 5 tahun pun ia degupan di dada Yunho tidak berubah, sama seperti dirinya. Mungkin jika waktu itu ia tidak bersikap egois, maka mereka tidak akan berpisah selama ini.

Namun begini pun membuatnya mengerti bahwa pemilik hatinya hanya Yunho, dan begitupun sebaliknya. Ia tersenyum senang, kemudian ingin tertawa karena mengingat _notes _yang Yunho tulis.

_'Apa kabar kamu, kekasih masa laluku? baru kusadari tak ada sehebat kamu, apa kabar kamu, kau mantan terbaik aku'_.

.

.

.

_**FIN.**_

EYD ga beraturan, typo dimana" -bow-.

Maaf ya gaje banget ~ xD . Ini nih iseng gara" dengerin lagunya Govinda - Mantan Terindah ~ .

Hehehe ~ adakah yang baca? Maaf ya iseng, gaje, alay bangets :3 .

Makasih buat yang sudah sempetin baca :D .


End file.
